Predeal
| image_skyline = Predeal general.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Interbelic_Predeal_CoA.png | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | pushpin_map = Romania | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location within Romania | pushpin_map1 = Romania Brasov | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location within Braşov County | latd = 45 |latm = 30 |lats = 16 |latNS = N | longd = 25 |longm = 34 |longs = 42 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = inline,title | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = County | subdivision_name1 = Brașov | subdivision_type2 = | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First attestation | established_date = 26 February 1705 | founder = | parts_type = Component villages | parts | p1 = Pârâul Rece | p2 = Timișu de Jos | p3 = Timișu de Sus | government_footnotes = | government_type = Mayor-council government | governing_body = Consiliul Local Predeal | leader_party = PD-L | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Ionel Goidescu | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 57.1 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_max_m = 1107 | elevation_min_m = 1030 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 5183 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_note = down by 20.85% since 2000 | timezone1 = EET | utc_offset1 = +2 | timezone1_DST = EEST | utc_offset1_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 505300 | area_code_type = Phone prefix | area_code = 0268 | iso_code = | twin1 = Macugnaga | twin1_country = | website = | footnotes = }} Predeal ( ; ; ) is a town in Braşov County, Romania. It is the highest town and one of the most important mountain resorts in Romania, being located on the Prahova Valley at over . The name is derived from the Romanian archaic form "pre deal" which means "on the hill" or from the Slavic word "predel", which means "bound", "limit". The town administers three villages: Pârâul Rece, Timișu de Jos (Alsótömös; Untertömösch) and Timișu de Sus (Felsőtömös; Obertömösch). Since the 2000s, the town has experienced a remarkable boom in construction, with many well-off people from all over Romania having a mountain retreat in Predeal. Geography Predeal is situated in the centre development region of Romania, on the Prahova Valley, in the south area of Brașov County. The town's neighbours are Azuga to south, Bușteni to south-west, Râșnov to north-west and Brașov to north. The town is situated on a mountainous ground. The mountains that flank on Predeal are Piatra Mare to north, Bucegi to south-west and Postăvarul to north-west. The woods around Predeal have a rich and diversified fauna. It can be noticed the high number of wild boars, tree martens, bears, foxes, wolves, carpathian deers, squirrels, rabbits, badgers or heather cocks. Tourism massif]] The town of Predeal is a well-known tourist destination in Romania, especially in winter, when many people come to spend the holidays. Predeal has 5 major ski runs, depending on the difficulty grade. Most of them have snowmaking guns and some are fitted with floodlights and ski lifts. The length of the pistes range between 790 m (Clăbucet variantă) and 2.243 m (Cocoșul). Some of the town's touristic attractions are The 3 Brazi Chalet, The Susai Chalet or The Poiana Secuilor Chalet. Nearby Predeal there are also several major touristic destinations, such as the Peleş Castle, Râșnov Citadel, Bran Castle, The Old Town of Brașov, Biserica Neagră or the Seven Ladders Canyon. The town has been certificated as a climatal resort by government decree (H.G. 226/1992) due to the strongly ionized air rich in UV radiations and the low atmospheric pressure. That's why it is a recommended place for treatment and recovery for any kind of mental impairment. Infrastructure The town is crossed by two national roads (DN73A and DN1) and one national railway (Line 300, one of the main lines in Romania). Also, Predeal is one of the cities which will be crossed by the future Bucharest - Brașov motorway. External links * Predeal ski resort guide * Official town map * Pictures and landscapes from the Carpathian Mountains * Predeal-alpine station, accommodation, sensitive map * Predeal's Hiking Trails Notes References * Strategia de dezvoltare a orașului Predeal Category:Settlements in Brașov County Category:Towns in Romania Category:Prahova Valley Category:Ski areas and resorts in Romania Category:Valid name- locality of Romania